


Worse than dying

by He11catz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, One Shot, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11catz/pseuds/He11catz
Summary: While chasing a suspect through a secluded forest area, Chloe is shot. No time slowing shenanigans are available to save her. What is a devil to do?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Worse than dying

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, there is nothing happy about this fic. It is all pain. It will hurt your heart, if I did it correctly.
> 
> I am being cautious with my rating, it probably doesn't require the mature rating I gave it.
> 
> Writing is not usually my forte and this is fairly dialogue driven.   
> I want to say "Be Kind, Rewind" (review) but that just shows my age.

A deafening crack rang out.

She hardly noticed the impact, but a searing pain burned through her abdomen and she stumbled backwards into Lucifer’s chest.

Her hands clasped to the rapidly spreading blood stain on her shirt while Lucifer brought his arms up to help break her fall. As she sank to the dusty ground, he pulled her into his lap, applying pressure to the wound over the top of her hands.

All other sounds faded to the background. All Lucifer could hear was the pounding sounds of his rapid heartbeat and Chloe’s short pained panting breaths.

His eyes flared red, blinded by rage, he moved to stand and pursue the gunman. The movement caused Chloe to begin slipping from his lap. Chloe whimpered at the movement and he froze.

“Lucifer don’t” she managed between each panting breath.

Lucifer stared down at her, throat burning, eyes wide. He had never felt fear like it.

“don’t” she said again

“It’s okay detective… it’s… I’ll… I’ll get help… I’ll…” panic rising in his voice.

“Lucifer, there isn’t time… there…”

Lucifer pulled his wings out, he could fly her, they were miles from anything but there had to be a way.

“There isn’t time…” she repeated.

His eyes flicked to the blood soaking into the dirt below her, he knew she was right.

Shaking his head, eyes brimming with tears, “You can’t, Detective, you can’t. Don’t leave me.” He rasped out.

Chloe weakly wrapped her hand around his arm, “Lucifer, its going to be alri…”

“No, Detective, no, no, no, no, no, it’s not alright! It’s never going to be alright!” he was almost shouting, but then let out a choked sob “I can’t live without you and I can’t follow you where you are going.”

Chloe could feel herself fading, it was getting harder to focus, her vision narrowed, and everything sounded like she was under water.

“Then take me to Hell.” She heard herself saying.

“What?!” he recoiled “I can’t do that!”

“Why not, Lucifer, heaven or hell, it doesn’t matter”

“You say that now” incredulity heavy in his voice.

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to be with you.” Tears rolled down her cheeks “I love you. Please. Don’t leave me again.”

“Chloe…”

But it was too late, she breathed her last and he clung to her lifeless body, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t put her through hell.


End file.
